1visualfxguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Allusions
The people who watch 1visualFXguy are people thinking "What the heck is going on here?". Well it makes sense to think that way because 1visualFXguy is mostly made-up of pop culture references going a mile a minute. Serious fans want to know everything that is going on the show but don't have enough time to even tell. Well Matthew E. Neuman (1visualFXguy's creator) has cataloged every reference the show has ever made. From fictional things like movies, TV shows, and video games to real everyday things like celebrities, politics, and history, 1visualFXguy has done it all! TV Shows *The Muppet Show *Sesame Street *The Big Bang Theory *Family Guy *The Simpsons *Bob's Burgers *SpongeBob *Phineas and Ferb *Dora the Explorer *Blue's Clues *The Boondocks *Bump in the Night *The Big Comfy Couch *Barney *Boohbah *Oobi *Monty Python *American Dad *Regular Show *Gravity Falls *Whose Line Is It Anyway? *Robot Chicken *Beavis and Butthead *Icarly *Duck Dynasty *Lilo & Stitch *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Looney Tunes *The Quest * Teletubbies * Arthur * Tiny Toons * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Danny Phantom * Rainbow * Smurfs * ALF * Zoey 101 * Victorious * Sam & Cat * Pinky and the Brain * The Flintstones * Clarence * Dog With A Blog * Fraggle Rock * Tom & Jerry * Peanuts * Kim Possible * Bob The Builder * CatDog * Gotham * Uncle Grandpa * Powerpuff Girls * Cyberchase * Batman * Bill Nye The Science Guy * Wallace & Gromit * AwesomenessTV * Between the Lions * Thomas the Tank Engine * MythBusters * Farscape * Jeff Dunham * Veggietales * Lassie * The Banana Splits * Plaza Sesamo * Schoolhouse Rock * AAAAHHH! Real Monsters * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Last Man on Earth * The Wotwots * Ben 10 * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * The Fairly Oddparents * Mickey Mouse * Family Feud * Powerpuff Girls * The Cleveland Show * My Little Pony * Hip Hop Harry * Johnny & The Sprites * Jackass * Mustard Pancakes * Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop * Peep & The Big Wide World * The Wiggles * The Slow Norris * Incredible Crew * Zoboomafoo * Hoobs * Purple & Brown * Star vs. Forces of Evil * Blue Collar Comedy * Happy Tree Friends * The Magic Schoolbus * The Wild Thornberries * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Berenstein Bears * Care Bears * Bear In The Big Blue House * Casper the Friendly Ghost * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Adventure Time * Hello Kitty * King of the Hill * Fish Hooks * Benny Hill * Teen Titans * Darkwing Duck * Raggs * H.R. Pufnstuf * King of the Nerds * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The I.T. Crowd * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * In The Night Garden * Wendell & Vinnie * Scooby-Doo * Jay-Jay the Jetplane * Chip & Dale:Rescue Rangers * Pee-Wee's Playhouse * America's Funniest Home Videos * Mopatop's Shop * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Curious George * Mister Roger's Neighborhood * Gumby * Gullah Gullah Island * The Upside Down Show * He-Man * She-Ra * Jimmy Two Shoes * Hannah Montana * Ned's Declassified * Camp Lazlo * Secret Mount Fort Awesome * Drunk History * Heathcliff * Captain Caveman * The Dukes of Hazzard * The Walking Dead * Star Trek * Wonder Showzen * Game of Thrones * Saturday Night Live * Monty Python * The Suite Life of Zach and Cody * The Save-Ums * Drake & Josh * Star Wars:The Clone Wars *Lidsville *Ren & Stimpy *Rainbow Brite *Mucha Lucha *Futurama *Snorks *South Park *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *It's A Big, Big World *Yogi Bear *Fat Albert *Spider-Man *The Graham Norton Show *Winnie the Pooh *Little Einsteins *Spaceballs *Jimmy Neutron *The Jetsons *Back to the Future *Yo Gabba Gabba *Firefly *Lost *House M.D. *Superman *The Monkees *Chalkzone *Tosh.0 *Downton Abbey *James the Cat *Napoleon Dynamite *Red Green *Popeye the Sailor Man *Tiny Planets *The Anne of Green Gables *Invader Zim *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Wimzie's House *Rugrats *Jessie *The Three Stooges *Huckleberry Hound *Kipper the Dog *Invader Zim *Dexter's Laboratory *Jojo's Circus *Sam & Friends *Pingu *Underdog *Wizards of Waverly Place *Curious Buddies *Ridiculousness *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Supernatural *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Ed, Edd & Eddy *Codename Kids Next Door *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *The Proud Family *Recess *Fanboy & Chumm-Chumm *Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse *Muppets Tonight *Clay *Ooh and Aah *Go Diego Go *Snagglepuss *Archer *The Doodlebops *We Bare Bears *Steven Universe *Kenny the Shark *Wander over Yander *Chowder *Small Potatoes *Bizarre Foods *Orange is the New Black *Gilligan's Island *Noseybonk *Robot and Monster *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *The Munsters *Dinosaur Train *Teamo Supremo *The Buzz on Maggie *Grossology *Franklin *PB&J Otter *You Gotta See This *Seven Little Monsters *Timothy Goes To School *Two and a Half Men *Handy Manny *Daria *G.I. Joe *Survivor *Voltron *Wabbit *2 Stupid Dogs *64 Zoo Lane *Animaniacs *Rocket Power *Max and Ruby *Wonder Pets *Bananas in Pyjamas *Peg + Cat *Nanalan *Ellen *Paw Patrol *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Ni Hao Kai-Lan *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Doc McStuffins *Jakers *Pickle and Peanut *Rick and Morty *Henry Danger *The Haunted Hathaways *Agents of Shield *Teacher's Pet *Felix the Cat *Super Why *Kick Buttowski *Jack's Big Music Show *Droopy *Super Friends *Strawberry Shortcake *Sid the Science Kid *Land of the Lost *Pink Panther *As the Bell Rings *Everybody Loves Raymond *My Dad the Rock Star *Mutt and Stuff *Inside Amy Schumer *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge *Marvin, Marvin *The Brady Bunch *American Football *Hell's Kitchen *Rolly Poly Oly *Groundling Marsh *Eureka's Castle *Under the Umbrella Tree *Zoom *The Backyardigans *Will and Dewwit *Tweenies *Danger Rangers *Paz the Penguin *George Shrinks *Little Bear *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Puzzle Place *The Wumblers *Moosey and Zee *Cow and Chicken *Johnny Bravo *Gargoyles *Max and Shred *Angelica Anaconda *Dancing With the Stars *Pawn Stars *Caillou *Power Rangers *Crash & Bernstein *Franklin & Bash *M.A.S.H. *Mrs. Brown's Boys *Austin and Ally *Randy Cunningham:Ninth Grade Ninja *Shaun the Sheep *Tak and the Power of Juju *Rocko's Modern Life *Peppa Pig *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Jim Henson's Dinosaurs *Top Cat *Supergirl *Samurai Jack *The Land Before Time *Jem *The Goodnight Show *3.2.1 Penguins *Corey in the House *Man vs. Food *Hell on Wheels *Pucca *Lamb Chop *Camp Lakebottom *Cousin Skeeter *Phil of the Future *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Seinfeld *Doctor Who *Dave the Barbarian *The Amanda Show *All That *TaleSpin *Captain Planet *Boy Meets World *Full House *90210 *Planet Sheen *Kaput and Zossky *Yakety Yak *Oswald *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Totally Spies *Sanjay and Craig *Henry Hugglemonster *Tots TV *Moomins *Xiaolin Showdown *Reading Rainbow *Dr Katz Professional Therapist *The Tick *Bozo the Clown *Zeke and Luther *I'm In the Band *Scaredy Squirrel *Moone Boy *Nature Cat *Game Shakers *Mike the Knight *The Wuzzles *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Bakugan *The Winx Club *TUFF Puppy *Breadwinners *Harvey Beaks *Thundermans *Mr. Pickles *That's So Raven *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Transformers *Shmoos *Happy Days *Grape Ape *Mumfie *The Land of Gorch *My Pet Monster *Wacky Races *In Living Color *Pound Puppies *Baywatch *Beetlejuice *Man vs. Wild *Gold Rush *Pimp My Ride *Rubbadubbers *Bunnicula Movies *Star Wars *Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit *Maleficent *Hercules *The Wizard of Oz *Planet of the Apes *Rio *Ice Age *Cheech & Chong *Toy Story *Jurassic Park * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Aladdin * Finding Nemo * The Lion King * The Dark Crystal * Wayne's World * Wall-E * Despicable Me * The Never Ending Story * Alice In Wonderland * Sleeping Beauty * The Little Mermaid * Shrek * Wreck-It-Ralph * Harry Potter * Igor * Bolt * The Tale of Desperauxx * Forrest Gump * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Olive the Other Reindeer * E.T. *The Exorcist *The Cheetah Girls * Austin Powers * Mulan * Open Season * Labyrinth * Little Rascals * Home * Ted * Monsters vs. Aliens * Madagascar * Kung Fu Panda * Muppet Treasure Island * Pirates of the Carribean * Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory * Rango * Benny & Joon * The Waterhorse * Puss In Boots * The Avengers * Thor * Beauty and the Beast * X-Men * Gremlins * Paul * Alpha and Omega * Dumbo * Bambi * Hop * The Aristocats * Guardians of the Galaxy * Coraline * A Bug's Life * Robin Hood * King Kong * Home Alone * Twilight * The Brave Little Toaster * Lady and the Tramp * Inside Out * Minions * Revenge of the Nerds *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Bill & Ted *Avatar *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Goonies *Space Jam *Tommy Boy *Over the Hedge *Up *Frosty the Snowman *Ace Ventura:Pet Detective *Mary Poppins *The Green Lantern *Ratatouille *Dumb and Dumber *Homeward Bound *The Jungle Book *Ferngully *Minions *Aquaman *Tarzan *A Million Ways to Die in The West *Bad Grandpa *The Adventures of Tintin *Hoodwinked *The Fox and the Hound *Marley and Me *Stellaluna *Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Adventures in Zambazia *Goosebumps *Rise of the Guardians *Hotel Transylvania *Ghost Rider *Good Burger *Paul Blart:Mall Cop *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *John Carter *Men in Black *Watership Down *Zombieland *Stand By Me *Borat *Godzilla *Billy Madison *Pixels *The Outsiders *Cinderella *Brave *The Princess and the Frog *Turkey Hollow *James Bond *Happy Feet *Indiana Jones *The Hunger Games *Pinnochio *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Ramona and Beezus *Ghostbusters *The Theory of Everything *Mad Max *The Good Dinosaur *The Nut Job *Dances with Wolves *The Breakfast Club *Banyard *The Year Without a Santa Claus *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Madea *Big Momma's House *Deadpool *Rocky *The Chronicles of Narnia *Milo and Otis *The Lone Ranger *Mortal Kombat *A Goofy Movie *A Christmas Story *The Sandlot *Pete's Dragon *Dr. Dolittle *Monster House *The Fantastic Mr. Fox *Zathura *Super 8 *The Blues Brothers *The Patriot *G-Force *Bedtime Story *Zootopia *Oliver and Company *Norm of the North *Clash of the Titans *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *Jack the Giant Slayer *Free Birds *Let's Be Cops *RoboCop *National Lampoon's Vacation *A Clockwork Orange *2 Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place *Bee Movie *Saving Private Ryan *Fantastic Voyage *Journey To The Center of the Earth *300 *Into the Wild *Jaws *The Last of the Mohicans *Deliverance Books *Captain Underpants *Super Diaper Baby *Spy vs. Spy *The Cat In The Hat *The Grinch *Diary Of A Wimpy Kid *Dr. Seuss *The Bible *Dictionary *Where The Wild Things Are *Peter Pan *Horton Hears a Who *To Kill A Mockingbird *The Lorax *Jumanji * Hank the Cowdog * Junie B. Jones * Frog and Toad * Pinky and Blue * Jabberwocky * Spiderwick * A Christmas Carol *Fudge *Percy Jackson *Charlotte's Web *Green Eggs & Ham *If I Ran the Zoo *Babar the Elephant *Stuart Little *There's a Nightmare in my Closet *The Watsons Go to Birmingham *Amelia Bedelia *The Great Gracie Chase *Runny Babbit *Just Disgusting *Tom Sawyer *Corduroy the Bear *My Side of the Mountain Anime and Manga *Pokémon *Digimon *Kimba the White Lion *Dragon Ball Z *Stitch! *Naruto *Inuyasha *Vocaloids *Domo-Kun *Bleach Internet and Computers *Asdfmovie *Annoying Orange *Fred *Keyboard Cat *YouTube Poop *Animutation *Doge *Brightcarnage *Boo the Dog *Epic Rap Battles of History * Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * Neopets * Fate Mods * Petropolis Productions * Subeta *Potter Puppet Pals *Benthelooney * Nostalgia Critic * Scooter the Neutered Cat * Smosh *Grumpy Cat *LOLcats *Nedm *Deviantart *Google *Candle Cove *The Film Den *The Mean Kitty Song *Happy Appy *The Jinx Network *SquidddoesMinecraft *Tail o the Rat *Elders React *Bed Intruder Song *David After Dentist *Charlie Bit My Finger *Friday *Epic Fails *Grumpy Dog *The Ice Bucket Challenge *Doodle Toons *Supers Heroes and Funnies *Animation Domination High-Def *Chocolate Rain *YouTube *TVTropes *Wildtangent Forum *Heron *Traxex *Bravest Warriors *BSL's Reaction Asylum *Puccafangirl *The Black Critic Guy *Newgrounds *Facebook *Emojis *Weegee *Wikipedia *Failblog *Sony Vegas *Windows Movie Maker *Blue Screen of Death *Peanut Butter Jelly Time *Evolution of Dance *Mi-Fi *Verizon *CSSProductionz Video Games *Mario *Sonic *Metal Gear *Donkey Kong *Legend of Zelda *Fate *Warioware *Smash Bros. *Angry Birds * Spore * Xenoblade * Little Big Planet * Duck Hunt * Pac-Man * Blasterball * Spyro the Dragon * Crash Bandicoot * Ratchet & Clank * Uncharted * Sly Cooper * Minecraft * Earthbound * Five Nights at Freddy's * Q*Bert * Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale *Tekken *Little Big Planet *Fat Princess *God of War *Killzone *Ape Escape *Devil May Cry *Bioshock *Jak & Daxter *Parappa the Rapper *Infamous *Street Fighter *Ms. Pac-Man *Garry's Mod *Scribblenauts *Mugen *Super Monkey Ball *Torchlight *Otto's Magic Blocks *Blackhawk Striker *Assassin's Creed *Grand Theft Auto *Call of Duty *Shovel Knight *Shantae *Crystal Castles *The Last of Us *Dig Dug *Rift *Skylanders *Lilo and Stitch:Trouble in Paradise *Fallout *Galaga *Kingdom Hearts *Mario Maker *Pong *Club Penguin *Game Shakers *Super Granny *Call of Cthulhu Celebrities *John Mellencamp *Elvis Presley *Alice Cooper *Colin Mochrie *Wayne Brady *Ryan Stiles *Drew Carey *The Beatles *Eddie Vedder *Montgomery Gentry *Brian Regan *Kristin Chenoweth *Steve Irwin *Chuck Norris *Taylor Swift *Adam Sandler *Justin Timberlake *Jimmy Fallon *Jerry Nelson *Mila Kunis * Meat Loaf * Montgomery Gentry * Blackberry Smoke * Reckless Kelly * Meghan Trainor *Justin Bieber *Gilda Radner *Dan Schneider *Weird Al Yankovic *Gabriel Iglesias *Van Morrison *Seamus *U2 *Harrison Ford *Freddy Mercury *Seth Green *Seth McFarlane *Kristen Schaal * Charlie Sheen * Slash * Kevin Clash * Carrol Spinney *Anne Hathaway *Rebel Wilson *Psy *Jim Cummings *Michael Jackson *Chris Farley *Steve Martin *Jim Henson *Reese Witherspoon *Adele *Lady Gaga *Tara Strong *Stan Lee *Oprah *Maya Angelou *Jim Breuer *Amy Schumer *Jim Gaffigan *Rachel Crow *Aretha Franklin *Eminem *Tom Petty *Rebecca Black *John Denver *Tom Kenny *Morgan Freeman *Rob Thomas *George Carlin *Lacey Shabert *June Foray *Alex Borstein *One Direction *Zach Galifinakis *Julie Andrews *Brian Henson *Robin Williams *Robin Lord Taylor *Will Smith *Kevin Shinick *Jason Segel *Tom Hanks *David Bowie *Dick van Dyke *Angelina Jolie *Paul Mccartney *Tina Fey *Melissa McCarthy *Jennette Mccurdy *Nancy Cartwright *Morena Baccarin *Scarlett Johannson *Johnny Depp *Selena Gomez *Bob Newhart *Nicki Minaj *Will Wheaton *Eddie Murphy *Kevin Michael Richardson *The Colts *Rob Paulsen *Tim Curry *JJ Abrams *Leonardo di Caprio *Joss Whedon *Carrie Fischer *Levar Burton *ZZ Top *Lynrd Skynyrd *Grateful Dead *Queen *Linda Cardelini *Ciara Bravo *Richard Simmons *Crystal Gayle *Jack Black *John Fogerty *Creedence Clearwater Revival *Nirvana *John Deere *Bear Grylls *Bruno Mars History *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Thomas Jefferson *The Civil War *Benjamin Franklin *Jesus *Mona Lisa *Pablo Picasso *Lewis and Clark *Noah *Albert Einstein *Johann Sebastian Bacch *The Boston Tea Party *Leonardo da Vinci *General Lee Companies *Disney *Pixar *Nickelodeon *Cartoon Network *Adult Swim *PBS *DreamWorks *Nick Jr. *Noggin *Playhouse Disney *Nintendo *Sega *Playstation *Xbox *Aardman *Blue Sky Studios *Sony *Illumination Entertainment *Scholastic *Fuzzy Door Productions *Sesame Workshop *Boomerang *Lucasarts *Animation Domination High-Def *Michelin *WildTangent *Disney Junior *TeenNick *FOX *4Kids *PBS Kids *The Hub *LionsGate Decades *The 50s *The 60s *The 70s *The 80s *The 90s *The 2000s *The 2010s Products *Garbage Pail Kids *ToysRus *Wii *Wii U *Nintendo DS *PS3 *Pillsbury Dough Boy *Furrballz *IZ *Zoogles *Bratz *Monster High *Funkeys *Rubix Cube *Gameboy *iPad *Progressive *Geico Holidays *Christmas *Halloween *Easter *Valentine's Day *Thanksgiving *The Fourth of July *Santa *The Easter Bunny Mythology & Folklore *Greek Mythology *Zeus *Anubis *The Sphinx *The Loch Ness Monster *Skunk Ape *Camelot *Egyptian Mythology Inside Jokes *The Superdogs *Fred Instead *Piggie Pie *2MattTV *Blem *Mattie Movies *Buggers *Raggedy Suzy *The Bird Who's Afraid of Heights *Rio Guy *The Scrotum Song *Darinda *The Story of Matt *The Ettin *Rooster *Shawnee *Lakota *Spot *Kirby the Chicken *Daddy Dog Board Games Dungeons and Dragons Yu-Gi-Oh! Monoply Places The Hoosier Theater Florence Mall The Swiss Wine Festival Walmart Hot Topic Vevay Traderbaker's Switzerland County Public Library Bass Pro. Shop Comic-Con Granny's Politics Barack Obama George W. Bush Donald Trump Hillary Clinton Mitt Romney Sarah Palin Newspaper Comics Garfield Pearls Before Swine Opus Dilbert Fairy Tales Little Red Riding Hood Humpty Dumpty Music Gangnam Style All About that Bass Thriller Baby (Justin Bieber song) Call Me Maybe Funky Cold Madina The Final Countdown Magazines Mad Magazine Sports Illustrated Food and Drinks *Hot Fries *McDonald's *Burger King *Fruit Loops *Kool-Aid *Cheetos *KFC *M&Ms *Chuck E. Cheese *Wendy's *Twinkies *FrankenBerry *Trix *Count Chocula *Spam *Cheez-Its *Nerds *Taco Bell *Budweiser *Dairy Queen *Roxano's *Mr. Peanut *Ballpark Hot Dogs